The Story of Shard
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: This is my first Fic! Summary: My name is Shard. I am a Silver Lucario. My DNA is corrupted. My terms with humanity is vengeful, and my love is of little. With a blackened heart, and an Aura to match. This is my Story. And you'd better get refreshments. It's a long one. (Note: story gets better as the chapters progress.) R&R! Cover to original Artist.
1. Prologue

_This is my first story, I've been writing it in a notebook for a while now. I would love your opinions!_

Prolouge:

A rather old-looking pokemon sat in front of a fire. On his left, was his apprentice and companion, Aura, a rather small Riolu, on his right, was a human girl. She had white hair, and purple eyes. She had a \certain glow to her, like she was full of good and happiness. Which she was, and the old pokemon trusted her with his life.

"Arriane."

The girl looked up, staring at her pokemon. "Yes, Shard?"

"I'm not going to live forever, Arriane. I wish I could, but I can't." The silver pokemon stood, his face glowing in the flames, and his silver fur glinting in the moonlight. "I have to leave. I want to see my home again before I die. And I know my death will be upon me soon." With a paw, he reached behind his back, and came up with a purple notebook. The end of it of full of extra sheets, it was quite dirty, and looked like it had survived an apocalypse. "Any questions you have ever had about me are answered here. I wish you good fortune, Queen."

He hadn't even turned around when a small pokemon latched onto his leg. "Shard. . . don't go." It was Aura.

The silver lucario sighed, picking up the Riolu, and setting her down by  
Arriane. "Your place is here, Aura. I'll be fine." The silver lucario turned, dashing off into the distance.

Arriane opened the notebook.

-x-x-x-

I was corrupted, even before I hatched out of my egg. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Well, I was bred for a little 'science project' for a man. For what purpose? Oh, for some disease the scientist knew absolutely nothing about. It was simply called, The Infection. So why not insert it into a Riolu egg? What a GREAT idea!

Now, I guess I should start with the first human I laid my red gaze upon. Because the Infection corrupted my DNA, down to the last gene, I was unique. Just not in the way he wanted. He was Dr. Anton, as they called him. And Dr. Anton wanted something different out of me, not what he received.

For a long time, I never knew what his original plan was, but we both noted that I was special.

I am Shard. But that is not my name.

Let us, instead, begin with the first second of my existence.

-x-x-x-

_Le like the updated beginning?__  
_


	2. Chapter One: Hatched Dead

*This chapter has been rewritten, edited, and or added to.*

*TWICE*

Disclaimer:

I do not own pokemon, but if I did, the Battle Frontier would allow ALL legendaries.

Chapter One:

**_Hatched Dead_**

Dr. Anton de Liv watched as the blue egg shook. This had to be the most important moment of his research. A few more moments, and his greatest creation would live. He already had the ID name. 1981184. Anton's hazel eyes flickered to the monitor, which told him everything he needed to know about what went on inside the incubator. The name, the species, blood pressure, and the important, steady beat of a heart. He listened intently to the blip from each heartbeat.

If that precious beat stopped, 20 years of work would be gone. 20 long, agonizing years of hardwork, survival, and creation would be gone. Plus the three years it took to build the equipment to contain an egg, then the five months of waiting for the d*mned thing to hatch. Anton stared at the little green line that spiked and beeped with each heartbeat. Something seemed different about it today. Was it slower than normal? Was it different? The scientist's concentration broke as a mighty crack sounded throughout the room.

And the dreaded siren wailed from the monitor.

_BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
_

_No! Don't you dare die on me! _

Dr. Anton rushed to his new subject, knowing his next actions would be risky. Opening up the incubator, releasing the warm, clean air out into the cold, horrid world. It didn't matter, he had to keep this thing alive.

The incubator hissed open. Anton reached into the containment hurriedly, lifting up the newborn Pokemon. He almost dropped it in surprise, gazing at it in the light. The normal blue fur was not blue, but... silver. Refocusing, he hurried to the operation table. With rushed hands, he strapped down its arms and legs. (Had to restrain it, just in case it went crazy and started some kinda serial killer rampage, even if it was just a newborn.

He charged the defibrillator, and tried to start its needed heart. He shocked it.

_Nothing._

Again.

_Nothing._

Again.

_Nothing._

Again.

_Nothing._

He couldn't lose this damned thing! He charged it to full power, then tried again.

_Blip. Blip. Blip._

_Yes! Hahaha!  
_

The scientist smiled, staring at his work. Anton picked up his clipboard, taking notes.

_Name: 1981184_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Riolu_

_Appearance: No obvious deformities. Except for silver fur, observe this._

_Height: 2' 05"_

_Weight: 45 lbs  
_

He stared down at the little pokemon, watching the Silver Riolu. It was an odd coloring, but he guessed that that was how the Infection infected 1981184's genetic code, and altered his genes to such color.

"Nineteen-eight-one-eighteen-four. You are my grand work." He muttered, going next to the table.

He thought on his creation's long name.

19, Nineteen.

8, Eight.

1, One.

18, Eighteen.

4, Four.

Nineteen was the equivalent of S in the alphabet.

Eight was the equivalent of H.

And-

His thoughts were interrupted by his creation, who began to wake up.

-x-x-

There is a reason that i chose 1981184.

You are to figure out for yourself.

It's a secret.

Wait- I JUST TOLD YOU IT A SECRET, SO NOW IT'S NOT A SECRET. NOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 2: Through a Red Gaze

_I kind of felt that this chapter was best written in first person. There may be more chapters like this, to dwell deeper into my main character's thoughts._

*LE UPDATED CHAPTER*

-x-x-x-

Chapter Three:

From the Sight of the Red Eyes

My eyes fluttered open. The first thing my gaze rested on was... a face. An older face, male as well. Something in my mid-section churned uneasily. The eyes of the face and my own eyes met, staring at eachother for a moment. Hazel eyes meeting Red, I felt more uneasy with every second. I tried to get up, only to feel a force resisting my strength. I was able to sit up a little, and saw the metal cuffs that attached my limbs to the cold, steel slab that I laid upon.

Then I heard something, the voice of the man with hazel eyes.

"198118."

My head snapped to him at the sound of his voice. I could sense the tiniest smirk forming on his face.

I observed myself for a few moments. On my upper torso, was a black mark, which circled around my chest, and the same area on my back. The marking split into two black spike-like marks on both sides. I had digits, my nose was somewhat rounded, not pointing out like the man's did. Below my stubby ears, was a single dreadlock, one on each side. These dreadlocks were black, and the black stretched across my face, covering the area around my eyes, and stretched out onto the top of my nose. Around my neck, was a dark yellow circle of fur. And on my wrist, I had these oval-shaped bones sticking out.

I looked back up at the man.

_Was he here to hurt me? To be my friend?_

I didn't know. The man pressed a button, and the chains that restrained me were released, and i got up, rubbing my wrists.

_Who are you? What do you want with me?_ These questions swirled around, banging in my small mind.

**"1981184. Get up."**

I didn't know why, but I did as the man said. I stood shakily on my legs.

**"Sit."**Again, I did as he said, and sat back down.

**"Good. 1981184. I am Dr. Anton, I created you. You are destined for greatness, my subject."**

_And that's when it all began._


	4. Chapter 3: Dissapointment

*This chapter has been rewritten, edited, or added to.*

I do not own Pokemon, or Gamefreak, I wish I did though.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 3:**

**Disappointment  
**

It had been a few weeks since 1981184's hatching. He been growing at quite a surprising rate, and mastering his abilities quite well. Anton had graphed 1981184's speed, strength, mind-power, and endurance to that of an average Riolu.

The difference of abilities had been quite large. His creation could run, push, pull, withstand, and solve mind-bending problems almost three times greater than a normal Riolu.

Once again, Anton was testing his creation's speed and listened to the rhythmic beat from the heart monitor, which was hooked up to his creation, and the viscous bark of the grey, wolf-ish Pokemon, Mightyana.

Merely a little... encouragement, for his young Riolu.

And Anton was determined to push 1981184's limits.

The silver Riolu heard a grinding on gears as the chain that held back Mightyana was lengthened by a few feet, and he noticed that his speed was increasing to 30 miles per hour, with Mightyana halfway up the short treadmill. This wasn't normal, usually Anton would keep the settings all the same, why was he changing this?  
Then he felt something snap his tail, and his small body was dragged back, then thrashed around like a little chew toy. He yelled in panic, not sure of what to do. Anton-sama wasn't commanding a stop, why?

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Fight Back!" The scientist yelled, watching the Riolu with slight disappointment.

That look shot fear into 1981184.

The Riolu released a small growl, staring at his foe. He breathed, trying to calm down. He curved in his back, managing to bite Mightyana's forehead with pitiful teeth.

The wolf-like Pokemon didn't even flinch. With this, 1981184 drew back his paw, and slamed it into Mightyena's skull with quite a bit of force. The Pokemon releaed him, and he landed on the ground, feet first.  
The Riolu was ridged from the sudden Glare of hate from his foe, and Mightyena Tackled him, and grabbed him by the yellow fur around his neck. He wriggled in the beast's grip, being turned toward Anton.

"1981184, What the hell was that?" The scientist scolded, the hate in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Anton-sama, I'm sorry! I- I panicked, an- and I didn't know what to do! An- And-" The Riolu tried to explain, only to be disrupted.

_"SILENCE!"_ The Scientist yelled. "I think this is enough training for today, but, Mightyena, you have full permission to punish him however and whenever please, until he can defeat you on his own."

Anton had not designed him for such action. Was his creation was flawed? Probably so. He had to disrupt that, now did he? He had darken his Riolu's soul.


	5. Chapter 4: Anton-sama

My Review Responses:

: Actually, when I took the test for my Mystery Dungeon Game, MANYYYYYY Times, I made my character into a Riolu, named him Shard too. And trust me, I'm trying to make them longer, in my Notebook, the chapters take up a page or two each.

reshiramgirl88 : Well, thank you.

2lazy2login : Na, not that title.

**Chapter 4:**

**Anton-sama**

Anton was not happy with this. Not at all. He stared at the many experiment notes, full of hypothesizes, predictions, examples, scribbles, footnotes, and formulas. Where did he go wrong? Why was his great work flawed? Did he administer the wrong amount of disease all those weeks back? The scientist slammed his fist on the table, a small snarl coming from his throat. He glanced at an older note.

_My name is Doctor Anton de Liv. I have been sentenced to this island by the scientific community, for they thought my research on Pokemon was inhumane. I think not. I am merely giving Pokemon their full potential. How is this inhumane? Bah, curse them._

_I shall get revenge. I will complete my work, and use it against them. _

_I will become the greatest scientist known to man._

He wrote that note 25 years ago, when he was left on this island to suffer. Now he remembered why 1981184 was so important.

"Anton-sama? You requested for me?"

The scientist turned, his eyes turning down to see the Silver Riolu. Sama, it was a title of great respect, and he enjoyed that said title. "You see, my creation. I have someone coming to visit, and I'm going to have you meet her."

This made his creation raise a small eyebrow. "I haven't gotten to meet someone before, Anton-sama."

Anton desired perfect, unending loyalty from 1981184, which he so greatly received. But then he found the flaw.

He had to test the Flaw, and to do so, 1981184 had to meet his daughter.


	6. Chapter 5: Diana

AN: Oui vey, I've been needing to update this...Blah blah blah, I plan to have a few more chapters by the end of the month, thanks for the reviews, lets get started.

**Chapter 5:**

**Diana**

The day came, the day he tested the flaw.

1981184 was hiding behind Anton's leg, peeking out as the girl appeared in the doorway. She had long, blonde hair, white skin, and blue eyes, like Anton. She was thin, and looked like a doll you got in a store, that is, if 1981184 had actually been to a store. There was very much civilization on the island, but he'd been hearing odd things from outside the lab.

"Diana, I'd like you to meet my creation, nineteen-eight-one-eighteen-four." Anton said, stepping to the side, to introduce the silver Riolu.

Honestly, 1981184 was shaking slightly, the fur on his skin bristling. The next thing he knew, he was lifted off the floor, and the girl's arms embraced him.

What was she doing? Was she trying to hurt him? He had never been strangled in kindness before, was she going to choke him?

Scared to death, the silver riolu thrashed, flailing his arms. He was soon released, landing on the floor. He dashed away, hiding behind a piece of equipment.

The girl approached him, bending down to his level. "Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be your friend." She reached out her hand, letting him smell her, like he was an animal. The riolu simply backed away from her hand.

This went on for about ten more minutes, then Diana gave up, hugged her grandfather, and left.

Anton was not pleased.

His creation knew fear.

Fear was unacceptable.

Dr. Anton made 1981184 run on the treadmill the next day. A mile in four minutes was the goal.  
"Nineteen-eight-one-eightteen-four. You were suppose to finish that in four minutes. It took you four minutes and twenty seconds. That twenty seconds is unacceptable. Are we clear?"  
"Yes, Anton-sama."  
"Enough training for today, I want you up at Zero hour, and I better find you on the weights. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, Anton-sama." 1981184 said again. "Anton-sama, may I ask you a question?"  
So his creation had learned curiosity. Which meant he learned to learn. "Yes."  
"Why is my name of numbers?"  
"Honestly? It is because you are an animal. You are not human, thus I won't treat you as one. You are a test subject."  
"Can my name have letters?"  
"We'll see."  
And that night, or the start of the next day, to be precise, 1981184 got on the weights. On each side, was a ten pound weight, and with a pulley mechanism, the riolu had to pull on two connecting chains.  
He gave it his all. He couldn't pull as much as he was suppose to. Which was 75 pounds, minimum.  
He didn't feel right.  
_You are a test subject._  
Was that what was bothering him? He was becoming frustrated. Why couldn't he meet his expectations? Why wasn't he about to lift more than twenty pounds?! This only frustrated 1981184 more. He put on eight more weights, four on each side.  
100 pounds.  
With an agonizing yell, he slowly lifted the weights.  
"1981184."  
The riolu gasped from the sudden surprise, and the weights dropped. He turned, looking at Dr. Anton.  
"I want you to do something for me, a mission, you could say."

-x-x-x-x-

I'm going to start asking you guys questions at the end of every chapter. [translation: le get more reviews.]

What's your favorite pokemon and why?

Who's your favorite starter pokemon?

What can I do to make this better?


	7. Chapter 6: The Outside World

Finally... 10 REVIEWS! I FEEL SO SUCCESSFUL! Anyway, on with the story:(this one is in 1st person)

-x-x-

**Chapter Six: **

**The Outside World**

I was assigned to find and infected Charizard, an orange dragon with wings, and was classified as a dragon type. The difference was that an Infected Charizard had three to six heads.  
Yeah. Heads.  
Anyway, I was to collect some kind of DNA sample from one. I had to do this in five hours. I had been given a photo of the Charizard, and a container to put the sample in.

I walked out the door, and gasped, nature hitting me like Mightyeana, when he bite me. This place was nothing like the marble world I knew. The world was a strange color I'd never seen before, wasn't it called green? My red orbs gazed at the world, completely awestruck by it. It was so alien, so odd, that it sent a chill down my spine. I stepped foreward, realizing I was still on the metal porch of the lab. The green ground made me flinch, it was prickly, yet soft at the same time.

I felt different now.

_Free._

_Without limits._

But I still had a job to do.

My body was screaming at me to explore, and keep exploring till I thought of this world as home. Part of me told me that my place was here, not with Anton-sama. But I knew my home was with the scientist. Taking in a breath of fresh air, I dashed into the area of brown and green columns, my two dreadlocks whipping behind me.

I glanced at the photo as I ran. It was a red, dragon-like pokemon, with three heads. I glanced around, closing my eyes, and stopped. Most of my surroundings were a blue glow now, and my dreadlocks were floating. I turned around in a 360 circle, looking for something like the shape of an Infected Charizard. Nothing. I continued running for about a quarter mile, then looked around again.

_There!_

I was sneaking towards it, realizing that it was sleeping. It had six heads instead of three, it's wings and tail were curled around itself. I approached the much larger beast, flinching as it took a deep breath, and rolled on it's side. I breathed, for I did not want to disturb its slumber. I sneaked over to it. I had to collect a skin sample, at least. I could tell it was moderately young, or at least very healthy. Because its skin was flawless, and looked smooth. I walked all the way around it, observing the sleeping beast. He was lucky, there was a one inch scale that was halfway flaked off. I bent down, and gentlely pulled off the scale, and put it into the container. I smirked.

But my smirk went away as I see the beast's blue eyes open.

-x-x-

Le questions:

Good Chapter?

How many pokemon games have you played?


	8. Chapter 7: Predator (THE CLIMAX)

ON WITH THE STORY!

-x-x-x-

**Chapter Six:**

**Predators**

The charizard heaved itself up, as I was a deer in the headlights, unable to move. It turned to me, all twelve eyes locking on me. Only one of the heads, the center head, seemed to have any intelligence, the rest seemed to be mindless. "Child, you have ten seconds to tell me why you disturbed me slumber, or else I will Flamethrower you into ashes."

I was frozen stiff, noticing that the Charizard was female. "I... um..."

"Time's up."

Almost instantly, six streams of flames were launched at me. I rolled to the side, avoiding them. I didn't know what to do, but I jumped onto a stick that stuck out of one of the wooden pillars in this world. I ran, jumping oddly and unbalenced. I had jumped by about four pillars, but I over shot it and fell to the ground.

I hadn't gotten that far. In fact, the Charizard was staring at me, like it was expecting me to do something, which, I did.

I ran for my life.

My feet thumped against the ground, and I kept running until I thought I was far enough away.

I breathed deeply, scared out of my mind. I was stopped, leaning against a tree. I saw a dragon-shaped shadow crossing the ground in front of me, looking up, I saw the Charizard. So, I kept running. I ran and ran, until I had the lab in sight, slowing down a bit.

I was safe in there, and I was about a yard from the metal porch.

But something came down in front of me.

The Charizard.

I stepped back, shocked at its sudden turn-up. "I'm not done with you, kid." The beast's tail whipped out from behind it, slamming into me. I was thrown to the side, tumbling onto the ground. She walked to me, towering over me. "Come on now, I'm not even trying. Are you really that weak?"

_Weak? WEAK?!_

I got up, launching myself at the fire type pokemon. I wrapped my arms around the center head's neck, biting into it. "Don't you dare call me weak!" I roared through clenched jaws.

"Well, you are." The Charizard stated, one of the heads biting my torso, and pulling me off. She threw me into the air, another head catching me by the tail, and throwing my again.

I would not take this.

As I came back down, I brought down my paw with great force onto the center head. I jumped off of the Charizard, and ran into the lab. Once inside, I kneeled on one knee, breathing heavily. Getting up, I approached the room where Anton would be waiting for me.

I turned a corner, stepping into a hallway. From a door on right wall, in the center of the wall, was the lab. The door was open, and I could see Anton-sama and Diana's shadow in the light that came out of the room.  
"I just can't stand it. Twenty years of research and studying went into that little thing. And then it's flawed! I have to start all over!"  
"Dad, he's just a kid. Can you expect him to be perfect?" This came from Diana.  
"He was created to be perfect, Diana. That's one of the reasons that I created him!"  
"And what are you going to do about it? What will become of your Riolu?"  
"I will have to kill him, and take his genetic materiel. And really, I only care if he's in my captivity, and if his heart is beating."  
I heard all of this. I had poured my very soul into the scientist, and I was not loved? My cheeks started to burn, and my throat became dry as liquid started to form at my eyes.  
Then something snatched me up by his scruff, it was Mighteyana, who now walked into the lab with me in his jaws.  
"Oh, Mighteyana, excellent work, I was needing him."  
I was dropped down in front of Dr. Anton.

-x-x-

LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!

Questions:

What do you think will happen to our silver friend?


	9. Chapter 8: Scars

A/Ns:

ppgXrrb20 & Gio: Well, you both incorrect, but good try though.

Gio: Hey! Thanks for answering my questions!

Oh, and i'm going to try something new. On the site where I created Shard, the best style is to bold what the characters say. I'm going to try it, and I want you guys to tell me if that's better.

On with the story!

Oh, and this chapter gets a little bloody.

-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 8: **

**Scars**

Dr. Anton gazed at the silver Riolu, thinking of what to say, simply doing it would be too simple. And a traditional villian told what his maniacal plots were before trying to kill the protagonist. ** "My creation, 1981194, since your hatching months ago*, you have served me well. With undying loyalty, which should be rewarded. But you have made undesirable mistake, which I assure you have been forgiven."**

Pause.

**"Since your hatching, you have giving it your all to meet my expectations, and impress me."** Anton paused again.** "For that, I reward with something you asked me for. I nickname you Clive. This name is only an Identification, and has little meaning."*  
**Anton noticed how Clive seemed to pay a little more attention when he said this.

Anton continued speaking. **"There is one other request I have for you this day, Clive. I know that you are young but I'm sure that what I have in store for you shall not cause you too much distress."**  
Clive seemed to look confused at this.

**"Anton-sama, what do you mean?"**

**"MIGHTYEANA, RESTRAIN HIM!"**

Clive stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, as the wolf pokemon slammed into his small body, and threw him onto a metal slab, which was an operation table.  
Chains instantly wrapped around his limbs, his torso, and his hips, making him immobile. A machine near the table started to whir, and he felt electricity enter into his spine, and at the same time, some needle-like point started carving his back.

He knew, internally, what the purpose of that needle was, Mightyeana had one too, and he had told him about it.  
An off switch.  
If he was striked from the core of the scars, the blow would be fatal.  
A new lust filled his heart.  
A lust of destruction.  
Anger.

The riolu struggled, trying to break free of his bonds. He had overcome so many little trials, and small successes in his life, all for Anton-sama. His mind and emotions clouded him.  
The human who was like a father to him, his creator, the one who started Clive's strange existence. . .

Had betrayed him.

He could see Diana, watching this with no action. There was curiosity in her eyes, like she was enjoying this to some degree.

**"Why, Anton-sama, Why!? What have I done to make you do this?!"** Clive screamed, beginning to cry from the pain.

**"Oh my dear creation, you have done nothing that would make me want to do this in any way, shape, or form. I merely wish to adjust and destroy all of your in-corrections and flaws."**

_In-corrections?! Flaws?! _Clive screamed from the pain, the heart brake now surging in his body. His back, arching up from the electric suffering. And the tears began to overwhelm him. **"Why are you doing this?! I'll fix myself, I promise, just please, STOP!"**

The scientist sighed. **"You cannot be fixed Clive. Your flaws are permanent, and cannot be repaired. This is merely a necessary precaution in order to avoid further problems, you see Clive, you are my greatest work of genius,"** He paused.** "But I want to go further, if you are truly my greatest work, then what can I achieve with a few added adjustments? The possibilities are endless and magnificent."**

Clive did not fully comprehend what his creator was planning for him, he _had_ merely assumed that whatever it was, Anton-sama would not let him come to harm. Was he not too valuable, an individual of scientific creation, too good to waste… or was he?

Blades and surgical equipment was taken over to the table. Clive still felt shock surge through his spine, but the needle ceased. **"Anton-sama! Please don't do this, PLEASE!" **he screamed, but his pleas went without avail. No matter how much he pleaded, screamed, and cried, Dr. Anton started to prepare him. Then turned a knob of the electric machine. The amount of electricity doubled, and his body felt like it was boiling. Blood seeped out of him.  
**"WHY, ANTON?! WHY?!**

**"EMOTION!" **roared the human, **"Emotion is a disease which you have become infected with. I did not design you to display such nauseating feelings towards others, you were merely meant to be a creation no different to the machines that you see here. The only difference between them and you is that you are made of flesh and blood, FLESH THAT I THOUGHT WAS STRONG!, BUT YOU ARE WEAK! I thought that the power of the Infection, which I imbued your genetic code with, would serve me through you. But it seems that I was wrong, the ability of the Infection came from the heart and soul of there person or creature that wields them. I had hoped that I could warp your heart into darkness, so that it was dark enough to turn the power of the Infection to my advantage, FOR MY USE AND MY USE ALONE! ****You were created for my revenge, Clive! Revenge upon the world, which casted me away to this island! They all thought my work was inhumane, so the scientific world ceased my work, and left me on this island! LEFT ME TO DISCOVER THE INFECTION! They let me continue my work, let me create the world and life you know!**" The truly mad scientist then paused to catch his breath as the recent outburst had drained him of his energy.

Clive's thoughts surged. Somehow deep down at the back of his mind, although he had forced himself to believe that it was all a lie or a mistake, he knew that it was true… Now Dr. Anton's recent betrayal seemed to not matter to him any more… he cared for nothing now.

**"But it seems that the Infect altered you in different ways, unlike a machine you were not implanted with a micro computer chip that would allow you to process all data given to you and allow you to carry out my orders. But it seems that the Infection had a way of seeking out and finding the hidden force of…"** Anton once again paused for a moment as the word that he was about to utter really disgusted him, **"Good, in all manner of life's creations. It appears that you are no different AND THAT IS WHAT MAKES YOU WEAK! I have plotted and schemed to achieve this moment for some time now, of course you were none the wiser and I played it that way. It seems that that is another of the diseases that the Infection has corrupted you with… you are too trusting of others, mostly your own thoughts."**

Clive's eyes watered, his blood seeped onto the metal table, the shock going through his spine only paining him more._**  
**_**"It became clear to me months ago, 1981194, that you are too great a threat for me to allow you to exist for any longer than I deem necessary. In some pathetic part of my mentality I somewhat believed that you would ignore or indeed fight back against the Infection's power over you, BUT YOU FAILED ME, YOU DID NOT FIGHT BACK, YOU DIDN'T SEE THE WORLD AND THOSE WHO RESIDE IN IT IN THE WAY I DEMANDED OF YOU!"**

Clive's heart shattered in shards.  
No one loved him.  
No _one_ cared for him.  
His heart brake, his anger, his regret, filled his broken heart and shattered soul.  
This made him change in a black light, and replacing him, was the Jackel-like Pokemon, Lucario.*  
Humanity hated him.  
Clive released his undesired emotions into one giant explosion.

-x-x-

The explosion nearly killed him in the process. Between the two seconds of the explosion and now, his restraints had been destroyed, and he was now on all fours. His brain was processing the entire situation, until he felt heat and orange flames erupting around him. This was because the explosion had set every electronic device in the room on fire. Clive got up slowly, his body burning from the flames, and his sorrow, and began to exit the lab. He was about a yard from the doorway when he heard a familiar voice.

**_"Clive! Clive get over here!_****_"_**

Stupidity made Clive go to the plea, gasping at Anton's face, and situation. The mad man was trapped under a fallen machine, with only his upper body free. The scientist's white lab coat was ablaze, burning and blackened, as well as his white hair and pale skin.

But his face, oh his face was the worst of it all. His flesh was peeling off, and crusting away, not to mention that it was practically water-falling with blood.* He went closer, about a foot from Anton.

_No. No, no, NO!_

Clive yelled to himself, turning to run away. He noted that, moments ago, Anton had been under an evil emotion, and now he was pleading? Good.  
He deserved it.

Yet. . . Something struck into his back, making him fall to one knee.

A shard of metal.

_RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! _He screamed to himself.

And he ran, running faster than ever before.

-x-x-

A/N:

*Our protagonist is about five or six months old by now.

*I know, sounds kinda crappy.

*I figured, if a normal Riolu evolves through happiness, then a corrupted Riolu should evolve through suffering. IT'S MY STORY. I WILL DO WITH IT AS I PLEASE.

* I want to note that I made an educated guess on what a burned face looks like.

SO! LONGEST. CHAPTER. SO FAR. (With almost 1720 words!)

Le question:

You a gen-wunner? I'm not.

**I'M NOT CONTINUING UNTIL I GET REVIEWS. I LIKE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READ THIS FAR.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Despicably Short Chapter

Pokedigital1999: Hey, thanks for reviewing!

(WARNING! REALLY SHORT CHAPTER)

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 9:**

**My Name  
**

The heat of the flames had reached out by a dozen or feet, warming his back. Clive was on his knees, breathing heavily. Clive forced himself to get up, running from the couldn't look back, and he didn't dare to stop. He was in great pain, but he did what he could to pretend the pain wasn't there.

He stopped running by the time the sunning was leaning against the horizon. Clive slumped against a tree and was out like a light.

Clive awoke with a jolt, and grunted in pain. The first thing he noticed was that there were bandages looped around his torso, around his head and ears, and on his right arm. He was on a bed of moss, and glanced around for whoever healed him. Then a silhouette appeared, stepping forward and all twelve eyes gazing at him with either rage, or curiosity.

It was the Charizard.

**"What is your name child?"**

He knew he could be Clive, or 1918114 anymore. He was something... new now. His red gaze traveled to the triangular shard of metal from earlier.

**"Shard. My name is Shard."**

-x-x-

Sorry for the shortness. So...

Should I come out with an action packed sequel, or a new chapter?

Review!

And it's depressing that this only 256 words long... o'o

And. . . I've . . . Caught up with my notebook. . . So who knows when another chapter will be up. . .


	11. Notice

_Attention:_

_Until further notice, this story is going to be paused. You see, I have a rule that every chapter must be at least 1k words, (The idea is, that by doing this, I'll eventually start writing 1k chapters naturally.) or the next chapter adds up to enough to stabilize the previous. I'm sorry, I plan to have the next chapter up by:_

_DA DADA DUN DUN:_

_OCTOBER 12TH, THE RELEASE OF X/Y._

_So, eventually, this story will have: 2970 more words. (Not counting next chapter, then it'd be 3970)_


	12. Chapter 10: Shard's Aura

_FINALLY! THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 10!_

_Disclaimer: For Arceus' sake! I don't own pokemon!_

_A/N: It's been interesting to see that this has been one of my most viewed stories, even though I've barely touched it.  
I would **LOVE** more reviews for this. (This is also my story with the most reviews.)  
I have big plans for my part on this site. I plan to one day, have a story that is on the first page of the most reviewed fanfictions, becuase I believe that if you search by reviews, you might find the story that keeps people asking and telling how good it is. Or the story that gets reviews by requests. _

_Now, part of the reason this part of Shard's life takes so much developing and editing, is because Shard's story started on a thread on a post-by-post Roleplaying site. ( .com) And yes, the Infection was greatly involved in that thread as well. The thing is, in that thread, Shard was his own species, and had (I kid you not.) Mind controlling and hallucination powers. A creature called Fallah, And a bunch of Dark legendary pokemon.  
_

_And mostly, my RPing skills weren't too good, and the entire thread was basically hundreds of 2-sentence posts.  
It was too jumbled and unrealistic for me to just basically copy off that._

_Anyway, here's chapter ten.  
And in this chapter. . .  
_

_**Everything Changes**_

_(This chapter is written in 1st person view.)  
_

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 10:**

**Shard's Aura**

The Charizard's name was Shimmer. At least, that was the name of the middle head. The other five heads always acted like insane savages, trying to bite the other heads off. Shimmer did manage to keep them under control- _most of the time. _One of the heads on the right liked to try and light my tail on fire. Another tended to bite his arms, and one, who seemed the most savage, wanted to use Shard's bandaged body as a chew toy. That head was only successful to do so once. And the fangs sinking into a part of my back- it hurt like hell. I wish Anton was alive, so I can give him an idea of what those scars feel like. (I'll get them back on that, eventually. They all have to sleep sometime, don't they?)

The bandages weren't too much of a help either. Mostly because they were like signs that said: _Hey! Look! I'm wounded, come and get me!_ Even more unhelpful, I hadn't cleaned myself since the explosion, I smelled like stale blood, burnt fur, and some of Shimmer's scent, just to add to the sign, saying: _I'm weak, and recovering!_. My wounds and singed fur were already scabbing over and growing back, even though it had only been nearly a week since the explosion, and since my little incident with the savage head. Shimmer still believed that I need to stay in her den, and rest.

Even if Shimmer had been treating my wounds, giving me some food, and putting a roof over my head- I just couldn't trust her. Even if she was a pokemon, I just couldn't trust her, anyone, or anything. What they turned on me too?, just like Anton? I had already decided on one thing: _Trust no one._

I was getting a habit of gazing at paws, whenever I was alone, like now. They reminded me: These paws were created by a madman. These paws served the same madman. These paws killed the madman.

_ I need to get out of this den. It's driving me mad. _I decided on leaving. My joints were cramping, and I couldn't stand this anymore. Shimmer was out doing whatever Shimmer did, and wouldn't be back for a while. 'A while' was plenty of time for me to leave.  
So, I left.

-x-x-

It felt good- no, amazing to run. The wind grazed through my fur, my dreadlocks trailed behind me, my eyes were closed, and I was seeing a world of blue, and any life was is different colors. Red, green, pink, just so many colors! I couldn't help but smile at this. I kept running, and running, and running! All the way to dusk. Letting my legs and instincts guide me. I would get my own den, and live alone, and survive.

I stopped in an area with a rocky terrain. The dirt stuck to the bottom of my paws, and I looked down at myself. Then I realized- I was still bandaged. Quickly, I tore off the cloths and adhesives, and threw them into the dust.  
_No more bandages!_ I decided that I would only use any kind of medical treatment, if the wounds couldn't heal on well enough on their own. I kicked dirt over the cloths, hiding them some what. I was slowly making my own rules to survive.

_-Trust no one._

_-Medical treatment is a last resort._

Referring back to what I would call home, I looked around. Rocky, dusty, and not to many plants. A few bushes and sprouts, but not much more. It would suffice for me.

Now- to find a den.

I went back to running, and continued for what was probably a quarter-mile. And voi`la, a cave. I went in, the entrance being small enough that I had to crouch. I sniffed. It _seemed_ uninhabited, the air vacant of a pokemon scent, but I may be wrong. It wasn't too deep. Deep enough for plenty of room, and me, myself, and I. It was mildly dark, since the sun was touching the horizon, and shone on the back of his new cave. That meant the sun would rise into his home, which meant getting up early. The rocks near the back of the cave formed kind of a seat, and I sat down. It would do for tonight. I would start making it home in the morning, which would be sunrise.

-x-x-x-  
******

It was not sunrise when I awoke. It was something different. _Howling, snarling, and barking._ The sun had just began peeking over the horizon, and I got up. I stretched out, being able to stand, due to the way the cave was shaped. I crouched out of entrance, and rubbed my eyes. The sounds were from a pack of devil-like wolfs, and apparently, they were trailing something. Something small. I decided to follow after them, far enough behind for them to not notice me.

Within the next few minutes, the wolves had their prey cornered against a wall, and I had stopped behind a small boulder.

Then I saw her. The little pokemon, their prey, was- a Riolu. A memory of Mighteyana flashed through my mind- and I shook it away. Those were different days- this was now.

I crouched down, the houndooms seeming to ignore my presence. I noticed that most of these pokemon were thin, some of their bones see-able. I wanted to move, to leave the Houndooms to display the way the world was. The world was cruel, with death and ends at every turn. The little riolu: I just guessed it was her turn. My red eyes gazed at the scene, noticing the absolute terror in her orange eyes. The rising fur, the knowing of death.  
The same feeling I knew, not more than a few weeks ago. One of the hell-houndish Pokemon leaped out, grabbing the riolu by her torso, just as one of Shimmer's heads did to me. The houndoom shook her body, like some kind of toy. The others were about to leap in anticipation, waiting for the scarred hound doom to finish.

I could not watch any longer. _I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_ I thought, leaping from my hiding spot. As I leaped down, a staff-like weapon appeared in my paws, my aura turned the staff into a dark ebony color. I angled the weapon at the leading houndoom's shoulder, it striking with a crack, and the devil dog being thrown aside. the attack, and my weapon, felt natural to brawl with. My gaze traveled to the rest of the pack, one of the few houndours leaping out. I threw up the bottom of my staff, it hitting the side of the beast's neck, and heard another crack. My blood colored eyes stared at the rest, a few shown fear, others wanting to leap to him, only to their imminent death. My paw pounded the the ground, my staff disappeared, and a black wall being thrown between me and the rest of the pack.

The scarred houndoom stared at me, the riolu's limp and bloody body in his jaws. I stared to speak, my tone unforgiving. **"We can do this two ways: One, you give me the child. Two: I murder you, and get the child by force."** I leaned in, closer to the houndoom's face, about six inches from the devil dog. **"I personally like option two better."**

The scarred houndoom stared at me, and growled through his teeth. **"This is my food. I need this! My pack needs this! You look like you don't, you scum!"**

I couldn't help that a dark smirk appeared on my maw. **"I have no care for you, or your pitiful excuse for a pack,"** I said, then continued. **"I guess it's option two** **then."**

A black energy grew in my right paw, and I threw my fist against the side of the devil dog's face, the riolu coming loose from it's jaws, and his body being throw to the wall. I turned around, my gaze resting on the young pokemon. I would take her with me. I picked her up, the wall disappearing, and ran past the pack.

_Shō no owari*_

-x-x-x-x-x-

*That means end of chapter.

So! What do you all think? Awesome? Amazing! Review! _(Or else this is going on hiatus. hehehehe.)_

And I encourage you guys to check out my other stories!_  
_

Until later,

-Owlie!

******I'm probobly going to be editing this chapter a lot, before adding a new chapter. I feel like this chapter is a little too... cut through. especially the time between the part where shard finds a den, and when he finds Aura. We'll see how it goes.  
And did you guys hear about the Gen One Starters getting Mega evolutions? I feel like Charizard's mega evolution is loosely based off Garchomp. But anyway, I plan on breed a shiny charmander, and getting to Pokemon Y.


End file.
